Distant Years
by SapphireBlue14
Summary: Tomoya reveals his backstory about his relationship with his father. His past had been more tragic and dark than he realised. Set after episode 19 in After Story.
1. Chapter 1

~ This was one of my old stories on my old profile which I am re-uploading. It was taken down due to lack of support. Takes place during the ending of episode 19 when Tomoya bids goodbye to his dad. I don't own Clannad. All rights go to Key, Kyoto Animations and Toei for the Clannad Movie Enjoy! ~

* * *

"Don't drink too much"

"Yeah"

"Don't smoke too much either"

"Yeah"

"Live long. I'll definitely make it up to you, alright?"

Naoyuki smiled at his son. "You too. Thank you for everything, Tomoya."

Tomoya smiled in return, but couldn't hold it in much longer as tears welled up in his eyes.

Naoyuki glanced up in surprise. "Dear son, what's the matter?"

Tomoya's tears fell as he embraced his dad.

"I'm sorry Dad. After all these years... I... I..."

Naoyuki chuckled and patted his son's hair.

"No need to apologise Tomoya. If anyone needs to apologise, it's me. For everything I did to you and not loving you for who you are. I should have known better. But I've come to know my mistakes. And for having someone like little Ushio in your life is bound to make you a better person."

Tomoya smiled and wiped his tears away. "You're right Father." He then glanced down at Ushio who smiled gently up at him. He took her small hand in his. "I made a promise to protect the one I love."

Naoyuki nodded and smiled. "That is your duty Tomoya. To keep the dearest ones close to you. And I should have done that often too. Instead of treating you like a stranger. You know I love you, son."

Tomoya hugged his dad again. "I love you too Dad. Take care."

Naoyuki nodded and patted his granddaughter on the head and waved goodbye.

"Goodbye Dad" Tomoya whispered again, the tears falling down his cheeks.

He felt a small tug on his shirt. "Don't cry Daddy" said Ushio looking up at him sadly.

Tomoya gave a watery chuckle and wiped his tears away. "Sorry Ushio. I just need to wise up."

They watched together as Naoyuki went out of sight within a blind of white light from the sky.

As night fell, Tomoya and Ushio were getting ready to go to sleep. Tomoya had finished reading Ushio a story and tucked the blankets round her and kissed her head. "Goodnight Ushio"

"Goodnight Daddy" whispered Ushio. There was silence for a moment. Ushio then moved her Dango plushie aside and then snuggled close to her father's chest. He smelt of fresh blueberries, just like her blue Dango plushie. She loved it.

"You want to huddle up? It's a bit cold tonight" said Tomoya as he pulled Ushio closer to him and they snuggled warm together. Ushio felt very protected and safe in her daddy's arms. She knew her daddy would always be there, no matter what. Whenever she had a nightmare, he would pull her close to him and sing her back to sleep, and within an instant, she would fall asleep again and the nightmares would be gone and replaced with something wonderful instead.

Ushio felt so lucky to have such a wonderful caring father like Tomoya. But she still didn't quite understand why he hated his own father so much. There were still many questions unanswered.

Ushio slightly shook Tomoya's shoulder. "Daddy" she whispered.

Tomoya grunted a bit and slowly opened his eyes, stifling a yawn. "What is it?"

"I still don't understand why you hated Grandpa so much. Why did you hate him Daddy?"

Tomoya's eyes slowly drooped. He didn't want to tell her at this time.

"I don't want to explain this now Ushio. Ask me tomorrow."

"But I want to know now" Ushio pleaded.

"No, it's late. Besides you're too young to understand right now. I'll tell you when you get older. Now go to sleep."

"Please Daddy?"

"Go to sleep Ushio" said Tomoya firmly.

Not wanting to ask any more questions, Ushio settled down and hugged her plushie.

XXXXXXXXXX

Akio invited Tomoya to a baseball contest the next day. He was practicing for the competition and wanted Tomoya to be his opponent. Sanae and Ushio were having a picnic on the grass area as the two men competed.

"Hey, what's up bud you're all down this morning." Said Akio as he threw the ball. Tomoya batted it lightly. He snapped out of his daze. "Oh. Er, it's nothing. Keep throwing."

Akio frowned as he threw the ball again. "Come on kid lighten up. We haven't got far to go until the competition. Put a bit of spirit into yourself."

Tomoya woke up from his daydream as the ball smacked him in the face. He rubbed his nose where the ball had hit him.

"That's what you get for not focusing." Put in Akio firmly.

"Don't tell me I deserved it" retorted Tomoya.

Akio rolled his eyes. "Whatever. What's got into you anyway?"

Tomoya blinked. "Huh? What do you mean?"

Akio sighed. "Don't play dumb with me, kid. I'm not as stupid as you think I am. You're not this good at hiding your emotions. So spit it out. What's bugging you?"

Tomoya rubbed his neck awkwardly. "Well, I.. I guess a got a bit grumpy with Ushio last night."

Akio narrowed his eyes. "And why's that?"

Tomoya swallowed. "Well... she... she asked me why I hate my father so much. Well, why I _used_ to hate him that is. And I wouldn't tell her. I said that she's not old enough to know this yet."

Akio scowled. "Of course she is. If she saw you going through a process like that then she has every right to know. She's your _daughter_ Tomoya. You shouldn't be hiding all this from her. You think Sanae and I couldn't get through that? Having to explain to her about her mother's mysterious illness? How she sacrificed herself for you _and_ Ushio? Don't be so selfish. Poor Ushio needs to know the truth and if you won't, then I will since you can't seem to be a responsible parent."

Tomoya grimaced. "Okay okay I will. Don't remind me of that. I know what I did, alright? Just give me a bit of time. It hasn't been easy you know!"

Akio drew on his cigarette heavily. "It hasn't been easy for Ushio either. Don't you think you should be worrying about her benefits as well as your own?"

Tomoya glanced down. Akio was right. Tomoya had been nothing but selfish and mistreating his own daughter was just like a reflection of his own father. Ushio needed to know the reason or she would grow up never knowing why she was pushed aside at an early stage.

"I'll go talk to her now"

"Sanae and I will be in the bakery. If you want us, we'll be in the kitchen"

Akio and Sanae packed up their things and headed off back home whilst Tomoya and Ushio stayed behind and watched the sunset.

"Ushio, I'm sorry for being a bit grumpy with you last night."

Ushio smiled. "That's okay Daddy."

Tomoya looked at his fingers. "But.. if you want, I'll tell you why I hated my father so much."

Ushio leaned in closer.

"Well... it's kind of hard to explain. But I hope you'll understand. So..."

Tomoya then began the story of him and his father's past.

"Well Ushio, when I was your age, I went through a lot of phases. It happened like this."

_Flashback_

_A young teenaged Naoyuki sat alone at the beach, gazing at the sunset. Just looking at the blazing sun in the horizon brought back the memories of his loss._

_He remembered the day when him and his older brother went here all the time. His father had died in a war when he was only a child. Naoyuki only remembered seeing his father once and then no more. Most of his childhood was remained with his brother and mother. Now that his brother had gone too, there was only his mother who he had to accompany. _

"_Kaede." He whispered. "It's lonely without you. If only you were still here."_

_Tears silently trickled down Naoyuki's face as he dreaded those forgotten dreams that stalked his past._

"_It's beautiful, isn't it?" said a voice behind him. Naoyuki jumped in surprise. A beautiful girl with long flowing purple hair with bright blue eyes sat down beside him. Nayoki stared. He wasn't expecting any girls to come forth to him, as he hadn't shown any interest in any girls lately. But this one was smart and beautiful. He had seen her before. She was one of the students in the school council._

"_Atsuko Kyoto?"_

_The girl named Atsuko smiled. "Yes I am. You must be Naoyuki Okazaki. I've heard a lot about you."_

_Naoyuki glanced down in embarrassment. "Well... there's.. nothing that special about me."_

_Atsuko chuckled. "Just because you're a delinquent and the school rebel? I find that pretty interesting."_

_Naoyuki laughed bitterly. "Yeah and always getting it in the neck from the principle and treated like crap all the time. There's nothing interesting about that."_

_Atsuko was surprised to hear his bitter tone but noneless felt bad for him._

"_I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. It's just that I've never known anyone to go their own way all the time and not sticking by authority. I have to do what I need to do all the time since I'm part of the student council. Have you ever thought of becoming an official?"_

_Naoyuki shook his head. "No there's nothing I would be good at .I don't know anything about running the school's premises or changing our ways, I'm just no good at that. The only thing I am good at is getting into trouble."_

_Atsuko smiled. "Don't take it too personally Naoyuki. We all have our strengths and weaknesses. I just wish I could find something that you might like in our report."_

_Naoyuki shrugged and continued to look at the sun which was slowly disappearing into the glistening water, making a beautiful shade of orange._

_Atsuko didn't say anything for a while. Then bravely, a question came to mind._

"_Naoyuki?"_

"_What?" Naoyuki grumbled._

_Atsuko swallowed. "Uh... I hope you don't mind me asking, but... why are you so anti-social? I mean you never seem to participate in any of the events we organise and you never seem to be that interested in any of the reviews. I've just seen you acting... you know."_

_Naoyuki stared. He didn't think anyone would care why he was so anti-social. He never shared with anyone as did not even his friend dared to ask. Atsuko really seemed to care._

_Naoyuki inhaled deeply and then explained to Atsuko about his loss. She was stunned when he finished._

"_Naoyuki, I'm so sorry" she whispered and lightly touched his arm. Naoyuki surprised but touched, accepted it. "It's okay Atsuko. There wasn't anything that could be helped."_

"_Is your mother well?"_

_Naoyuki shook his head. "Not at the moment. She's been very ill lately. She has avoided contact with me and didn't really pay attention to me ever since my father died. So it was really just me and my brother. Mother used to be fine before all that happened."_

_Atsuko smiled gently. "The best thing for you to do would be to do as much as possible to get you out of 's so much that this place can offer. I love this school very much._ _But soon, everything changes. We all experience fun things, happy things, and even sad things. It'll all change eventually. Just do what you can to find yourself a better position."_

_She then got up and stretched. "Want to go to the ice cream parlour?"_

_Naoyuki smiled. " Alright."_

_As the sun set, the two new friends walked along the seafront hoping to change their ways of living._

* * *

A/N This is not it there is far more to come. I made Atsuko say the same things as Nagisa as to where Tomoya could recognise where he might have heard that saying. I hope you like it so far and I will upload the next chapter as soon as possible!


	2. Chapter 2

_Naoyuki arrived late home. It was 11:00pm. He gulped silently. He had just remembered about his mother Shino._

_He slowly opened the door and quietly crept into the house. All the lights were off. His mother was still in bed he assumed._

_As he turned off the landing of the corridor, a feeble voice called out his name._

"_Naoyuki? Is that you dear?"_

_Naoyuki swallowed and mentally kicked himself. He had not been there for his mother. She really needed him. Why did he leave her in this state? It would be no wonder if she abandoned him._

"_Yes it's me Mother" Naoyuki replied quietly. "Are you alright?"_

_His mother smiled weakly. "I'm sure I'll live. But at this rate it's slowly sinking in."_

_Naoyuki knew what she meant and held her hand. "Don't say that Mother. Don't ever say that. This is all my fault, I should have been there for you, I-"_

_Shino chuckled and put a hand to her son's cheek. "You didn't need to do much for me, darling. Whatever you did for me to keep me going was enough. There were times I had to deal with these things on my own."_

_Naoyuki's eyes widened. "Mother, you don't mean-?"_

"_You silly fool of course I don't mean that!" replied Shino tapping his forehead. "You are an independent young man who has to go out and live life on your own. You have seen enough as it is. You have to learn to face the consequences even if it's painful. You don't always have to watch me all the time. You need to learn what it's like to live in the big outside world and you will deal with a loss of your loved one and be strong for yourself."_

_Nayouki knew his mother was right. But he didn't want to leave her just like this. Not the way he had left her in the past. His eyes welled with tears and he crouched down beside Shino's bed and buried his face in his hands._

"_I'm so sorry Mother. I can't leave you all alone like this."_

_Shino put her hand on his shoulder. "Listen son, I may have got mad at you for what you had done, but then I realised that you don't want your life to be fulfilled with nothing but pain. Look out for yourself. Be as happy as you can. You gave me all the support I needed and I am so grateful for it."_

_Naoyuki nodded. "I realise that. But-"_

"_No buts." Interrupted Shino firmly. "I was wrong to try and pull you into too much. I'm not doing this just because I want to be alone, but I'm doing it for you and for the sake of your benefit. Don't just keep worrying, try and carry on with what you want to do. Don't let my health get in the way of you doing anything."_

_Naoyuki nodded and smiled. He hugged his mother. "I understand. Goodnight Mother."_

"_Goodnight dear."_

_Naoyuki miserably trotted upstairs and got into bed. His mother's illness was getting worse by the minute. He had been really selfish just leaving her behind like that. No wonder she was always so angry with him. But it wasn't doing her any good yelling like that. Naoyuki was old enough to take responsibility. He had even turned down jobs that he applied for just to look after his mother._

_But with his mother ill and him having no beneficial support, who would keep the family stable? Too much time, too little to ask. Just what could be even worse?_

_Naoyuki woke up with a jolt. He thought he heard a scream. No, it must have been his dream. He's heard it before. He sighed and lay back down again._

_The scream. There it was again. Naoyuki sat up with a jolt again and rubbed his eyes. Why did it keep coming back? Then he heard a thud. That definitely was real. He then went down to investigate. Suddenly he felt like screaming as well. His mother had seemingly collapsed down the stairs, her body all covered in bruises and blood was trickling down her face. Frantically, Naoyuki dialled the ambulance and rushed to his mother's aid._

"_Mother! Mother! Can you hear me?" he sobbed as he held his mother's hand._

_Shino very slowly opened her eyes and could make out a very blurry vision of her son "Naoyuki darling." She said weakly._

"_What happened Mother? What happened?" Naoyuki whispered._

_Shino groaned quietly and shut her eyes tight. . "I...my vision. It was unbearable. I couldn't take it and.. lost my balance."_

_Naoyuki gasped. "Don't worry Mother. The ambulance are on their way!"_

_Shortly, the ambulance arrived with a stretchbed and oxygen mask. Naoyuki watched with fear as they pressed hard on her chest and breathed deeply to reveal any oxygen until they used the mask._

"_She's going to be okay isn't she?" he said trembling._

_The ambulance man patted his shoulder sympathetically. "She's had a very nasty fall. We don't know how long it'll take to recover. Do you know what caused this fall?"_

_Naoyuki nodded. "Yes but I wasn't there when it happened. She's got an illness. She somehow just lost her footing and crashed." The ambulance man nodded. "I see. You'd better come along to the hospital with us."_

"_But I have school today"_

"_Ah. I see. Well you'd better get ready for school and tell your headmaster what's happened."_

"_Most likely he won't believe me and think I'm telling another whopping lie. I'm a delinquent. I always arrive late to classes." Mumbled Naoyuki._

_The ambulance man nodded again. "Okay. Well I will write you a note and you can send it to your headmaster, then he will know that you're not lying. You'd better sit down and make yourself a drink. You're in shock so take it easy."_

_Naoyuki sat at the table whilst watching the ambulance people take his mother away. He glanced down at the floor, just wanting the day to come as soon as possible._

* * *

A/N Shorter but I promise the next chapters will be longer and have more detail. I hope this doesn't sound cliché but it is pretty difficult to not make it cliché, especially as a backstory. There will be more to come and hopefully would make a new twist.


	3. Chapter 3

_Naoyuki made his way to school, slowly dragging his feet along. His heart felt weak at the thought of his mother leaving him. He should have been there. But he wasn't. Why? Because he was a good for nothing delinquent and a nobody._

_Naoyuki stopped and stared at the white light that shone beneath the water surface far out in the distance of the city. A brim of hope, it just might be. Nothing could be dark forever in his perspective could it? There was no use in trying anymore, so Naoyuki carried on._

_He knocked quietly on the deputy's door as the headmaster was away. "Ah Mr Okazaki. I was wondering where you had got to. You're marked down late on the register.. again." He sighed. "This is simply not good enough. When are you going to get your act together?"_

_Naoyuki handed out his note. "This is from the ambulance service. My mother has been taken to hospital. That's why I'm so late."_

_The deputy took it from him and read through it carefully, feeling a slight amount of guilt towards Naoyuki. "I see. Your mother's very ill I take it?" "She had a nasty fall" mumbled Naoyuki quietly. "Fell down the stairs and... broke everything. Couldn't even move. She was totally paralysed."_

_The deputy now felt strong sympathy. "I see. That sounds really painful.I hope she recovers." _

_Naoyuki shook his head in disbelief." It was life-threatening. At this rate she's probably going to end it soon." He bowed his head in sorrowfulness. The deputy now feeling really guilty, patted Naoyuki's arm. "I know how you feel Naoyuki" (Naoyuki was surprised to hear the headmaster address him by his first name) "It's hard to lose someone you love. That's what.. well.. my wife had gone through a phase like that.. only.. much worse. Come in and I'll explain"_

_Naoyuki quietly stepped into the headmaster's office. He had never been in here before. He had always expected it to be a typical office that you see in a documentary with files and files of papers and big machines and whatnot. Instead for some reason, this office had a warmer vibe. A fire glowed and shiny glass ornaments stood on the mantelpiece._

"_This one was me and my wife's weeding anniversary" said the deputy pointing out a glass ornament in the replica of a ship. "The Yamato, famous battleship. I was in the navy myself."_

_Naoyuki's head jolted up. "You were in the navy?" The deputy nodded. "Indeed I was. Contributing to the navy as if I actually felt like a proper sailor. I had always wanted to be the captain but my chance never came. On our honeymoon, my wife and I went to the exhibition up north. We were to sail the seas along to the geographical location of South Asia. Until one day, the marines came after us. The second battle of the Java sea, it was known as during WW2. They fired constantly at us, damaging the vessels and the cargo."_

_Naoyuki shut his eyes tight. His father and brother had been killed in the civil war in the middle east. This was almost the exact pain he was going through. The deputy didn't notice Naoyuki's expression as he gazed at the replica._

"_We were then shipwrecked and only held onto a shaft for support. As soon as we were safely on board, the marines took us hostage. They threw away my essentials and my rifles and told me to put my hands up to surrender the fight. I had no choice but my wife darted in front of me to defend our rights, and myself. As she did... as she did...when he aimed his gun..." He then trailed off and couldn't say anymore. He was silent for a long time. And then spoke again. "Well, I think that's enough for one day." Naoyuki snapped out of his daydream. He had been so traumatised by the death of his father and brother he couldn't even bear listening to the deputy's story either. Just bringing back memories was painful._

_Naoyuki nodded quietly. The deputy put a hand on his arm. "Just take it steady. And don't forget. Your love is what can save those around you. Just stay strong."_

_Naoyuki smiled. "Thank you sir. I'll do my best." The deputy nodded. "Good man. Now you'd better hurry. Your next class has already started by now."_

* * *

A/N How was this chapter? Please leave feedback as greatly appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Atsuko hurried over to Naoyuki at the end of school. "Naoyuki?" "What?" he snapped turning his head round to find Atsuko running up to him.

Atsuko was surprised by his harsh tone but spoke out. "I heard about your mother. I'm really sorry." Naoyuki frowned. "What are you sorry for? You didn't do anything."

Atsuko fumbled with her fingers. "Well, no, but.. I'm just sorry to hear about your mother. I hope she gets better." Naoyuki nodded. "Okay. Well, thanks." He turned to leave but Atsuko called after him again. "Er, Naoyuki?" He sighed. "What now?"

"Er, the council elections are on tonight. Would you like to accompany me? I'm a bit nervous" Atsuko smiled nervously. "It's just that this is a big event for me and I would appreciate a bit of support, if that's okay."

Naoyuki smiled. This time it was a warm genuine smile. "Of course I will. Tonight are they? Then I will be rooting for you. I hope you can make it this year's round." Atsuko beamed. "Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow. " She waved and he waved in return. He walked slowly along the seafront gazing at the brimming sparkles reflected from the sun.

Naoyuki soon got to the hospital. He looked around nervously and found the reception desk.

"Can I help?" asked the receptionist.

"Y-yes" stuttered Naoyuki. "I'm here to see Shino Okazaki. My mother."

The receptionist smiled kindly. "Ah you're her son are you?" Naoyuki nodded. "Yes. Naoyuki Okazaki." The receptionist nodded."She's in room 245. Follow me."

They walked along long corridors until they found 245. She knocked on the door. A nurse opened it. "Yes?"

"Naoyuki Okazaki here to visit his mother." explained the receptionist. The nurse glanced at Naoyuki. "Oh right. Thank you. Come in then Naoyuki."

"How is she?" Naoyuki trembled. The nurse looked sadly at him. "We aren't certain. She's definitely fractured a lot of her bones. The therapy had recognised her illness but we aren't sure if she could make it to full recovery."

Naoyuki's eyes filled with tears. His mother was laid out on a hospital bed,an oxygen mask over her face and wires connected to her. "It's my fault. I wasn't there for her when needed." "What was that dear?" said the nurse. Naoyuki wiped his tears away.

"My mother always needed me. We were always so grieved over the deaths of my father and my brother. But I had to force myself out of it and do whatever I had to, but that's not the case of leaving her when she was ill. I did try to care for her, I really did. I can't imagine losing my mother too." Naoyuki sobbed and his back heaved heavily.

The nurse put her arm round him. "It's no one's fault, dear. I think your mother knew very well you had to do things for yourself. She just had to have a bit of time to herself. Both of you have been grief stricken by this incident, it's no wonder this had happened."

Naoyuki didn't think she was helping at all. His eyes burned with fury but he did his best to remain calm. _"No wonder this had happened? What would she know? Hasn't she ever suffered the pain we've both gone through?"_

"It wasn't intended to." He mumbled. "There are some things that just hit me, like a sudden event or a curse." The nurse raised her eyebrows. "Now you wouldn't want to go around thinking that do you? There is no cursed fate on anyone. It's just what happens in life."

"As for me to not want to live long enough" mumbled Naoyuki. The nurse stared at him, not knowing if she had heard correctly. "It's nothing." Naoyuki mumbled again.

The nurse patted his arm sympathetically. "We'll do what we can, Naoyuki. Just keep your head high." Naoyuki nodded reluctantly.

He cursed under his breath as he headed out of the hospital. He didn't want to head back home that night but maybe there was a place offered at the dormitory?

* * *

A/N Sorry this chapter took a while to be uploaded, I was so busy with other things. Please leave a comment if possible.


	5. Chapter 5

Naoyuki rushed out of hospital back to school. He had forgotten about Atsuko's election. Had she been voted or chosen for council president second time?

When he got there, he didn't need an explanation. Atsuko stood there, her face beaming with pride. " Naoyuki I've won the election!" she exclaimed and hugged Naoyuki who hugged back. Naoyuki beamed back.

"That's wonderful Atsuko! What are you planning to do this year?"

Atsuko's smile widened. "We are going to loan the national nature reserve! The holiday camp will be permitted there and we can expand on the premises" Atsuko always had a thing for nature and Naoyuki was so pleased to have met someone like her. But he didn't stay by her. He always let her do things all by herself, which she was meant to have some support for a change.

Atsuko also remembered he wasn't there to root for her during the election. "You weren't there" she said sadly. "What made you not want to come along?"

"I had to visit my mother in hospital" explained Naoyuki with guilt. "I'm so sorry I couldn't come along" Atsuko felt sympathy and patted his arm. "I'm so sorry to hear about that Naoyuki. Is she recovering?" Naoyuki shook his head. "She doesn't have very long to live I'm afraid. The nurse said that she has fractured nearly all the bones in her body. It would be a miracle if she did recover though."

Atsuko smiled. "Just keep on smiling, Naoyuki, that's all you need to do. She'll be fine before you know it." Naoyuki snorted. "How can I keep smiling if she's near death?"

Atsuko was surprised at his abrupt tone but said calmly. "What else I mean is that you have enough hope for her to be well again. If you gave up, it would be the end of it. You don't want your life to downfall so quickly. You have to think positive."

Atsuko was 1005 right. All the bleakness that foreshadowed Naoyuki's past kept holding him back and stopping him from moving forward. He had to go on. He smiled warmly at Atsuko. "I guess. I just need to pick myself up again."

Atsuko chuckled. "That's more like it. Nice to see you smiling again."

Naoyuki frowned. "I wasn't smiling."

Atsuko laughed and nudged him. "Don't be such a grouch! Come on, let's go to the Soda Fountain for a celebration!"

As they sat at the nearest table to the balcony, Naoyuki and Atsuko shared a milkshake and gazed at the beautiful sunset. "Looks beautiful doesn't it?" said Atsuko trying her best to start a decent conversation. "Uh.. yeah it is." replied Naoyuki . He sipped his milkshake. Atsuko eyed him carefully.

"Are you alright Naoyuki? You've been very quiet the whole evening. Didn't you want to come out today?" Naoyuki spluttered. "What? No no of course I wanted to come! It's just that..."

Atsuko waited patiently for an answer, but Naoyuki just kept getting himself jumbled. "What I mean is that-" "That what?" interjected Atsuko suddenly. "Come on Naoyuki spit it out! You've been talking mumbo jumbo!" Naoyuki scratched his neck awkwardly, blushing furiously hoping she didn't notice. "Well, I just wanted to say... thanks." Atsuko stared at him then her face fell. "Oh, that's okay." Naoyuki fumbled about nervously. "_Tell her you fool. Tell her!"_ his conscience shouted at him.

"Uh Atsuko?" "Yes?"

Naoyuki took a deep breath. " Never mind" he mumbled foolishly.

Atsuko narrowed her eyes but didn't say anything. They remained silent for another few minutes. Then she said "You looking forward to tomorrow?"

Naoyuki nodded. "Definitely. Let's hope we can get the loans soon!"

* * *

I am sorry this chapter is so short but I want to leave the best part for the next chapter. It will be longer and I promise I will update soon.


End file.
